All I have
by jazzy starlight
Summary: May meets Dawn at the wallace cup for the first time and runs through an incident that is between dawn and ash my first song-fic review please


All I have to Give

This takes place during the Wallace Cup when May first meets Dawn.

May POV

I was riding the bus to meet Ash and told me that they had a new friend to intorduce me a girl I hope she likes me cause Ash talked about her a lot on the name was Dawn i think.

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

I remember the last time that I saw Ash he was 14 when we broke he is 16 and his voice is so has changed and gotten way stronger than makes me laugh because I was taller than him and now he is twice my height

When the bus finally stops I could spot Ash from a has gotten cuter,between me and you im still not over what we had.I saw Brock and a girl with navy-bluish hair.I bet that is Dawn she is gorgeous with the big crystal blue eyes and the slender body.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed_

"ASH!BROCK!" I scream outloud they get y attention and run to me. "May we missed ya so much how are you?"Brock says."Im fine and living life the way its supposed to be lived"I say.

"Hey May you still as strong as you were before you left?"Ash smirks."Ha I can still kick your ass if thats what your asking for"I stick out my tongue.

_Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
_

"Dawn come over here!I would like you to meet one of my greatest friends ever,May"Ash introduces me to hugs me and I was taken off at first then I returned the friendly hug.

"Its so amazingly great to finally meet you May,I have heard so much about you from Ash"Dawn is so full of energy and determination.I have never met anyone like her at all."Lets get something to eat Im so hungry"Ash complains."Is that all you think of,I mean that is one of your favorite things to do"I say annoyed

_When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do  
_

When we got to the hotel,I noticed that Ash keeps stealing glances between Dawn and him.I caught him staring at her ass."Ash!If you dont stop that Im going to punch you in the face!"Dawn yells at Ash as if he is a little kid.

I cant explain the way I feel,I mean could there be anything between them.I mean I was Ash's first girlfriend,I wonde rif he still feels the way about me and I do about him.

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

I decided to go look around the hotel and city for a while to clear my thoughts about so confused I thought all my feelings that I had fo Ash are all of these memories about me and him come rushing back.

_I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question_

I mean Im in a happy relationship with this guy name Rai.I love him to death but no one is like you first true i mistaking myself if I still have feeling for Ash?I need to get this out of my system.I have to get my game right for the contest that the whole reason of coming!

_Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to_

__I get myself up to my and Dawn's room.I could that Dawn was not alone,there was someone with suddenly it got quiet I thought it was no big deal to just go in without was a HUGE mistake,I wish that I did not open that door that reveal something that crushed me to bits.

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

I was devastated there infront of me was Dawn and Ash madly making out."I-I s-orry I didnt know you guys were in here.I have to get out of here."I panic and run out.I could hear Dawn and Ash calling after me,but I just keep running.I dont even know where I am that I thought Ash and I had just suddenly vanished in the wind.

_I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me  
The things we did  
The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be  
Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing  
Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing  
Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging  
And I realize how much I'm bugging  
I miss you_

When I come to a stop,I was panting and I hear Ash and Dawning coming my way."There you are what happened back there you just you crying whats the matter?You can tell me."Ash says to me.I can not believe that I am crying.

_Walk Away, Walk Away_

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)

So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do

"May?"Dawn asks in confusion."Ash you ass-hole you did not tell her did you?"she says to Ash "Im so sorry that you had to find out this way its all his fault,I thought that he told you about "us"

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away_

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Walk Away, Walk Away

"Its ok I really understand its no big-"then my phone starts to ring. I answer it while Dawn and Ash are in utter confusion. "Heyy babe how rae you doin?You practicing for that contest?Im coming down to see you soon."Rai says.

"Aw hey boo!Im missed you!"I squeal out wants to know who it is,I mouth its my nods and tells me that he is sorry. We hug and I carry on talking to Rai.

For some reason I do not feel and pain in my chest and Im content and stable in my Dawn turns to leave,she hugs me and I can feel that this is a start of a great friendship!

_Remember You(I'm gonna remember you youre gonna remember me)_

_(I'm gonna remember youYou're gonna remember me) _

this is my first song fic enjoy and review thank you all btw this is one of my favorite songs ever its called walk away by paula deanda

peace out minmin_  
_


End file.
